Why Don't You Like Me?
by ProbsNotPerfect
Summary: Gumball isn't a guy who hates a lot of people, but there's an exception to every rule. If there's one person the prince can't stand, it's that arrogant so called Vampire King. Or at least he tells himself he hates him. How does he really feel? WARNING: Gumlee. If that's not your thing, I'm sorry you had to see this. If it is, what are you waiting for? ;) COMPLETE
1. Denial

I don't know why I'm here. Well, I do. I guess that wasn't exactly the most well thought out statement. There are a list of reasons, actually. I'm here because Fiona invited me. I'm here to have a good time. I'm here to enjoy pleasant music and tasty food. To take a break from my princely duties and my experiments. To unwind and chill with all my best friends. To make memories.

I guess a more accurate statement would be: I don't know why _he's_ here.

I'll never understand why Fionna bothers with him. She's such a sweet girl, so it doesn't make sense that she'd hang out with such a neanderthal. I suppose it isn't my position to tell her who she can and can't associate with, but I'd hoped she'd have known better than to invite him to an event with so many people in attendance. He has no manners and clearly lacks intelligence and is devoid of decency of any kind. If it seems as though I'm rambling, it's because there's simply so many things wrong with him.

Unfortunately, my plan to totally avoid him was thwarted when I realized the party was entirely outdoors. I should have came to this conclusion myself; Fionna's house isn't big enough for everyone she and Cake invited. I suppose I could have offered her one of my ballrooms in the palace to host her party. Then perhaps she would have allowed me to help with invitations, and I would have made sure that _nuisance_ was nowhere near the party. My faith in Fionna to not invite _trash_ to her party kept me from making any of these decisions, but, like the time I thought I could safely experiment with zombie candy flesh, my hypothesis was incorrect.

I'd seated myself at a table as far away from the center of the party as possible with some of the other princes. Doctor Prince sat to my left talking to Slime Prince (who was apparently a patient of his), and to my right sat Lumpy Space Prince and Hot Dog Prince, engaged in a game of "Card Wars". I tried to be friendly and converse with them all, but truthfully, I wasn't in the talking mood. It greatly upset me that I allowed myself to be so put off by the presence of one person. But can you blame me?

It wasn't long before Ms. Cinnamon Bun tapped me on the shoulder and asked me to dance. Normally I wouldn't hesitate to say yes; as a prince, you have a duty to your people to be kind. But I hadn't crossed paths with that delinquent all night and I wasn't about to change that. I scanned the dance floor for any sign of him, thankfully coming up empty. I nodded in acceptance and followed her away from the table. Fionna had rigged up BMO to a set of speakers and cleared a large space in the center of all the tables as a dance floor. I spotted Fionna dancing with Cake and Flame Prince and made my way over to them.

"Hey Gumball! Haven't seen you all night. Sweet party right?" Fionna waved when she saw me. Ms. Cinnamon Bun wasted no time busting out her dance moves which surprisingly weren't bad. I began dance alongside her and turned to Fionna. "Indeed. Perhaps I should let you plan parties in the Kingdom." I joked. She laughed and, glancing at Ms. Cinnamon Bun for a moment, shouted something to BMO. BMO shot her a thumbs up and the music changed to a slow song. She gave me a smirk and started slow dancing with Flame Prince. Cake's expression fell when she realized Lord Monochromeacorn was not in attendance. She made her away from the dance floor, moving to drown her sorrows at the food table.

I took Ms. Cinnamon Bun by the hand and began to dance with her. It was clear she hadn't done much slow dancing in her life. As a prince it was one of my many skills, so I was able to assist her as much as possible. We kept pretty close to Fionna and Flame Prince, and whenever she caught my eye she would make kissy faces at me. I almost chuckled out loud when Flame Prince dipped her and she blushed fervently. I didn't bother with such maneuvers. I wanted to be friendly, but I didn't want to give Ms. Cinnamon Bun the wrong idea. I kept it casual and left enough space between us to be certain, but I was pretty sure she was aware I wasn't interested in her.

The song ended and she thanked me before running off to gossip with the other candy people. I was going to make my way back to the other princes when I felt someone elbow my arm. Fionna stood there raising one eyebrow at me. "Sooooo, you taste any Cinnamon Buns tonight?" She giggled and I rolled my eyes. I admired Fionna's playful spirit, but sometimes her jokes leaned a bit on the dirty side. I suppose a party is probably the right place for that kind of thing, but not for me. As royalty, I must always be elegant and poised. Of course, it doesn't mean I cannot enjoy myself.

"It seems as though you had a hot date yourself tonight. I seem to recall noticing the heat especially present in the redness of your cheeks!" I gave her a knowing look and she almost blushed again. Fionna may have been a girl, but she wasn't one for focusing on her feelings. I wasn't totally sure if they were dating or not, but it was only a matter of time. We both laughed and she handed me a drink. The liquid was a sparkling crimson and tasted absolutely delicious. She raised her glass to mine and we clinked them together. "To good times!" She toasted.

Those good times didn't last. I heard a commotion of people (mostly girls) excitedly chatting and making there way over to us. At the center of the large crowd was a truly despicable sight. There he was, in all his horrific glory, Marshall Lee. Dressed in his same old flannel and jeans with his untamed hair and smug expression. He floated over with his crowd of _adoring_ fans close behind. I was mortified to find some of my own citizens in this crowd. Could they not see how completely _vile_ he is? I crossed my arms and shifted my weight, not even trying to hide my contempt.

The vampire floated away from the crowd and over to Fionna. She seemed absolutely thrilled to see him. Poor innocent girl. "Hey Marshall! Glad you made it! How's it looking? Pretty rad huh?" She seemed eager to hear his opinion on her party. Apparently his was the only one that mattered, considering there were dozens of other people present who could have told her how much fun they were having. Marshall looked around pointedly, evaluating his surroundings. Despite Fionna's best efforts, I was certain he would find something to comment on. It probably wasn't _wild_ or _disgusting_ enough for his liking.

"Eh, I've seen better." He said with a smirk. Fionna playfully punched his arm and they both chuckled. His laugh was something I couldn't stand in the least. It sent a shiver down my spine. He floated around to her other side and stole her drink, chugging down what was left. Well, it was more like sucking than chugging. That was something else I couldn't stand. The image and sound of him sucking the red out of things made me almost _nauseous_. "Mmm, thanks for the drink babe." He tossed the cup haphazardly onto the ground and wiped his lips on his sleeve. He then lazily reclined into a nearby chair and clapped his hands together twice.

"Now Fionna, if you could be so kind, fetch me something to eat." Marshall spoke in a fake refined tone. If I didn't know any better I'd say he was mocking me. If that were the case, he was doing an awful job. I would _never_ treat Fionna as some sort of servant. She laughed and bowed dramatically, giving him a "yes sir" before running off to one of the snack tables. I can't believe she was humoring him. He was perfectly capable of getting his own food; maybe even more so due to his floating ability. He was just being lazy and taking advantage of naive little Fionna. I hated to belittle her like that, but it was true.

Lost in my inner thoughts, I'd only just realized I was now alone with the supposed "Vampire King". He'd positioned his arms behind his head and closed his eyes, his steady breathing almost suggesting he was asleep. I wasn't sure if he'd noticed me earlier, but he didn't seem aware of my presence. I turned to slowly walk away, trying not to make a sound. With all the background noise I was certain I would go undetected. I had only taken about 3 steps when that awful deep voice cut through all the noise.

"Leaving so soon, your _majesty_? You haven't even said hello." I didn't need to turn around to know that smug look hadn't left his face. I didn't understand what his problem was. We both know that we don't get along, so why not just avoid conflict and ignore each other? I suppose it was silly of me to think that. He wouldn't dare to put in effort to accommodate someone else. His difficult attitude was one of the reasons I detested him in the first place. I contemplated not responding at all, but I figured there was no point. It's difficult to ignore someone who refused to keep their mouth shut.

"Hello. Goodbye." I used my most monotonous tone and didn't stop walking. He might have said something back, but I didn't care. Anything he had to say was irrelevant and would only serve to worsen my mood. I hurried back to the table of princes and tried not to let my sour state show. Luckily for me, the other princes were too caught up in their respective activities to notice. I was content to wait out the rest of the party here, and I doubted Fionna would come looking for me. She'd be far too busy with King Douche Bag to notice my absence.

Among all my feelings of hatred, I felt another emotion that I hadn't been expecting. It seemed logical that I wouldn't get along with Marshall, we were almost polar opposites. What wasn't logical was this feeling of sadness and hurt that I felt in my chest. The closest word I can think of to relate it to would be... _rejection_. But of course that wasn't the case. I had no desire for his approval. I may have been into guys, but he was the absolute last person I could ever see myself spending time with. He was appalling, repulsive, obnoxious, and above all, arrogant. And I was….

In denial.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. More chapters soon. Follow, Favorite, and Review! :)**


	2. Royalty Never Rests

**Yay chapter 2. I'm hoping for a faster update next time. Enjoy**

* * *

Gumball's POV

Another day, another problem with the banana guards. It barely upsets me anymore; I've come to expect they need my supervision more often than not. My entire morning was filled with sorting through security footage looking for something that no one should have missed. I did my best to not sound condescending towards them, but I had to inform them of their blatant mistake. Sometimes I think I'm the only one in the entire kingdom with any common sense.

Now that I have some free time, I intend to use it to relax a little bit. I've had a busy week and feel as though I've earned some downtime. I removed my princely outfit and put on something a bit more casual. A pair of pink sweatpants and a matching pink shirt with a crown on it. I didn't wear the outfit often, but it was snug and relieved some of my stress. I grabbed a few books and settled into a comfy spot in the royal lounge to read. I would be easily found by anyone who needed me and out of the way of all my workers in the palace. It was the perfect spot for peace, albeit not too far away from the daily hustle and bustle.

I was only a few pages in when Peppermint Maid entered the lounge, calling for me. _Of course. I suppose royalty never rests_. I politely shut my book and stood up to walk in her direction. She wasn't looking at me, instead focused on an object in her hands. It was a medallion of sorts, and it gave me an eerie vibe. I didn't question her about it though. At this point, I've just accepted that Peppermint Maid has a few secrets that I'm better off not knowing.

You accept a lot of things when ruling a kingdom.

"Miss Fiona is outside requesting an audience with you. Shall I send her away?" She still didn't look up from the medallion, but I could tell she was still giving me most of her attention. I was glad to hear there wasn't some calamity in the kingdom that needed dealing with, but I wasn't expecting to see Fionna here today. It really didn't make a difference; she doesn't listen when I inform her about the rudeness of showing up unannounced.

"No no, send her in." I respond in my princely voice. I have a different dialect when giving orders than I do when talking to my people as friends. I feel as though it separates work from leisure and allows me to be a friendly but commanding ruler. Anything to keep my people happy. Peppermint Maid finally looked up from her medallion and gave me a confused look.

"You don't appear to be ready for company." She eyed my outfit and the stack of books on the end table. Did she really think Fionna cared if I was dressed formal or not? I wondered if she had ever had any interaction with Fionna at all. _I don't know a lot about her… but I trust her nevertheless._

"Fionna won't mind my casual wear. Send her in."

"Yes sir." She turned to leave the room and then stopped, looking down at the object in her hand once more. She seemed to contemplate for a moment before turning back to me. "You're going to lie." It was a statement. There was no hint of uncertainty in her voice. She gave me a look that almost looked like pity before continuing out of the lounge. I tried to not to think about what she meant. If it had something to do with that thing in her hand, I don't want to be involved.

Fionna entered the lounge quickly after. She was alone which was unusual. Cake was almost always attached to her side. "Hey Gumball! Nice shirt." She greeted me and flopped onto one of the couches. I took a seat next to her and stretched out my shirt for her to see. "You like it? This is my relaxation outfit for when I need to _chill_." I tried to use the word _chill_ to the best of my ability. Fionna often used it and I believe I grasped the concept. She laughed openly at my response, and I hoped that was a good thing.

"Well, if you wanna take a break from your _chilling_ , you should come with us to Wig Island! I know the name sounds weird but Cake says it's totally cool and we can fight Wigoblins and hunt for the Golden Wig of Shalissa! It sounds like a bunch of garbage Cake just made up on the spot, but either way it should be an adventure." I could tell Fionna may have felt silly after saying all that out loud to me, but I knew how much she craved adventure. Perhaps instead of a day of rest, I could have a day of fun. However, I wouldn't want to go anywhere _too_ dangerous. I wouldn't want to be a liability if they were fighting goblins and what not.

"Hmmm. I've never heard of this "Wig Island". How far away is it?" I stood up and began to pace the room, contemplating the pros and cons of joining Fionna on her adventure. She only shrugged in response to my question and began to paw through my collection of books. "I hope it has a lot of shade though. I don't think Marshall wants to wear his hat the whole time." I almost stopped my pacing at the mention of that name. I quickly kept pace, for I did not want Fionna to see my obvious reaction. I was sure she knew we didn't get along perfectly, but I didn't want her to see how much it affected me.

Since she seemed preoccupied with my books, I ventured closer to a window overlooking the front courtyard of the castle. I easily spotted Cake and Marshall, who was indeed wearing a large hat and gloves to protect him from the sun. Although the long gloves covered most of his arms, he still wore a tank top that revealed his strong shoulders, and I could still make out his wicked smile from underneath that hat. _Maybe this would be a good chance to eliminate some of the hostility between us._

These thoughts were immediately obliterated when he spoke. "Ugh, what's taking Fionna and that fancy pants so long. She must have caught him during his manicure hour. He's girlier than she is." The vampire crossed his arms and floated idly as he spoke, shooting flaming arrows into my heart. His tone was so negative and mocking. How dare he. He should be filled with _jealousy_. I may be delicate but at least I'm not a _monster_. My decision was clear.

"My apologies Fionna, but I'm far too busy today to join you. Perhaps another time." Not an ounce of regret in my voice. I didn't have the energy to fake it. I would have just told Fionna the truth, but I worried she may argue with me and defend him. What did she in him? _What did I see in him?_ I almost verbally scoffed at myself for asking that question. I returned my attention to Fionna who looked a little disappointed.

"Really? But I thought you were just relaxing." She had a point, but I didn't care. I'm sure there was something around here that needed to be done. She would have tons of fun regardless if I was there or not. I wasn't doing anything wrong. It was best for my well being to not associate with such _filth_. I quickly walked over and scooped up my stack of books, trying to seem like I was already behind on something and in a rush.

"Royalty never rests Fionna. But have a good time for me." I smiled at her before dashing off down the hall, not wanting her to protest more. It appears she had already given up, as she shouted "We will! Bye!" down the hall after me. I heard her leave the lounge and I slowed my stride and headed towards my study. I'm sure there were some documents I needed to look over. Anything to take my mind off of that horrid Vampire. _Who does he think he is…_

And why does my heart yearn for him?

* * *

Marshall Lee's POV

Fionna _finally_ emerged from the candy castle after what felt like ages. And believe me, I know what ages feels like. She looked a little down as she approached me and Cake and I noticed she was alone. _Great, he's probably trying to decide what outfit to wear_. When she finally reached us, Cake asked her what was wrong and she let out an over dramatic sigh before answering.

"Gumball said he's too busy today to come with us, but he was obviously lying. He doesn't usually lie, so I figured he must have had a good reason. But it really didn't look like he was busy doing anything. He was wearing sweatpants." Cake seemed really surprised at that last part, and suddenly they were discussing the clothes of the prince like it was the hottest topic around. _Chicks._

Well _I_ have a pretty good idea of why he lied to Fionna. At the first mention of my name, he was probably desperate to stay as far away as possible. Apparently his _royal highness_ can't stand me. I don't know why. I've never done anything to him. Every time he see's me he gets this look on his face like he's just seen something so _horrible_ that it's just too much for him to bear. He treats me like I'm a fucking plague. For NO reason. Like, at all. What am I supposed to do?

I mean, not that I care. He really doesn't matter to me. He's just some big headed prince who's too pink and fluffy to handle anything outside his precious candy kingdom. But he's nice to Fionna. She's not pink or fluffy. She's pretty hardcore. Why am I any different? What's wrong with me that he can't accept? I was kinda hoping he would come with us today so I could….I don't know...squash the drama or whatever. I mean I don't _care_ what he thinks. I just wish he'd give me a chance. Maybe he'd find me really funny and he'd like my music and we could hang out together without Fionna and… OH THIS STUPID CANDY KINGDOM IS MAKING ME INSANE!

"Hello! You coming Marshall?" Fionna voice broke my train of thought, and I noticed her and Cake had already started heading away from the Candy Kingdom. Finally. I took one last look at the castle before following them. I just don't understand what I'm doing wrong. It's not hard for me to get noticed by girls and guys, and it usually isn't hard to get them to like me. But the first time I've ever seen someone who takes my nonexistent breath away…

He wants nothing to do with me.

* * *

 **Whaddya think? Follow fav and review :)**


	3. Movie Night

**It has been way too long since my last update. My apologies. Updates will become more frequent.**

 **There are a few perspective changes in this chapter and a song. It is the full version of "Why did you eat my fries" by rebecca sugar. I've modified it to work with the gender swap. I own nothing.**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

GB

It has been come extremely clear to me that in order for my friendship with Fionna to survive, I was going to have be more careful in how I spend time with her. When I was informed of her ambition to have a weekly movie night, I was totally supportive. Cinema is a great way to spend your free time, especially documentaries. I always love the different viewpoints on events in the history of Aaa. However, Fionna favors action movies and Cake enjoys romance. Since they don't always agree on that, they often end up with comedy. I wish they'd take interest in something a little more sophisticated, but who am I to judge? I suppose it _is_ enjoyable.

A few of my candy citizens were invited, along with Lumpy Space Prince and Flame Prince. Lord Monochromacorn was also present, much to Cake's delight. I think I even saw a few penguins running around. But, if you haven't guessed it already, the abhorrent vampire boy was also there. _Great_. _I'm so glad_. I knew there was a large possibility that Fionna invited him, but I came anyway. Why? I'm honestly not sure. You'd think I would have learned from her previous party. This was a much smaller gathering, and we were all in one room, so there was no possibility to avoid him.

I sat amongst the few candy people and stayed silent, letting my conflicted mind battle with itself in peace. _I shouldn't have come. I knew he would be here. It was obvious. An idiot could have guessed that. I'm no fool, and I can't fool myself either._ I had barely spoken to Fionna, or anyone for that matter. Usually I tried to keep my princely mannerisms about me at all times, but I shut myself down. I could have avoided this whole situation, but I chose not too. And there was no doubt about why.

 _I wanted to see him._

Of course that was after not seeing him for 4 days, my mind brushing off his mocking statements I'd overheard. But, now that I was face to face with him again, I no longer had that desire. Every time I saw that _stupid smug face_ I was reminded just how much I can't stand him. My stupid little _crush_ was probably nothing more than a passing curiosity. The old saying "opposites attract" must have gotten to me. I needed a refined man like myself, and he was barely a man to begin with. He was so immature and obnoxious; if he aged normally I would have placed him at about 9 years old.

I heard LSP whispering about how I was "acting majorly glum", but I paid it no mind. I was allowed to have bad moods. I was almost glad that Fionna didn't seem to notice or care. I wouldn't want her making a scene and drawing attention to me. I hoped that if I stayed quiet and out of his way, Marshall would leave me alone. Of course I'm sure he would sense my weakness and prey on me like the wretched demon he is. I shuddered to think of what he would do, especially with an audience. There was no way to escape; leaving before the movie even started would cause people to question me, and I'm sure he'd have some snide remark to make. I'd just have to wait it out.

 _Ohhh, why do I get myself into these situations?_

* * *

ML

It was blatantly obvious to everyone that there was something wrong with the pampered pink prince, but I think I'm the only one who knows why. Although I knew he couldn't stand me in the slightest, I had never seen him so put off that he isolated himself. Sure he was sitting with his fellow candy goons, but he wasn't talking to them. And he was _always_ spouting out some royal lameness. Currently, however, he seemed to shut everyone out and wallow in a state of depression. When I get like that, instead of feeling sorry for myself, I usually write a song.

I honestly don't think he had ever heard me play before, and I doubt he'd give me a chance anyway. I didn't understand how you could be so caring and kind to some people and then treat other people like trash. And by other people I mean _me._ Never in the time I've known him have I seen him regard someone else in the same way he does me. He treats other people with so much respect it's _annoying_. What did I ever do to invoke the wrath of the prissy royal?

I don't know why I let myself care so much. It's not like he's the only person who's ever had a problem with me. When you're the heir to nightosphere throne, there's a lot of people that aren't a fan of you, be it hatred or fear. I was used to my reputation causing people to form opinions about me, and sometimes I even liked it. It was like being famous. Or infamous. Whatever works. But I definitely didn't like knowing that's how Prince Gumball felt. It was different with him. There was something about that pink wad that made me want to be around him. I wanted him to like me...because I liked him?

So far in my long life, I've had many sexual relations. Some of them thought it was love, and some were on the same page as me and knew there wasn't anything special there. I'd been with girls and guys, and even a few to this day I'm not sure which. I'd never felt so much as a spark with any of them. I was just doing it for the thrill. For the pleasure. For the _rush._ Of course this was all _ruined_ when I first met Gumball and the tiny spark in my stomach kept growing into an eruption of _OHMYGLOBOHMYGLOB!_

I'm not an expert on romance, but I don't think it would help even if I was. How do you win someone's heart when they'd sooner run you over than give you the time of day? I don't need to be an expert to know this isn't how it should work. People have fallen in love with me before, but they were usually under the impression, or were at least hopeful, that I felt the same way. I _am_ hopeful that he feels the same, but all the evidence points to a very different relationship. Anyone can see that. So why do I _feel_ like I want him? How did this crazy idea of "he'd like me once he got to know me" hatch in my brain?

Fionna's upset grumbling pulls me out of my thoughts (which weren't really going anywhere anyway), and I direct my attention over to her. She and Cake are both in front of BMO, fidgeting with the little guy. Or girl. Add that to the list of things I don't know the gender of.

"Is it working now?"

"You need to give me more than two seconds girl!"

"I'm sorry! Everyone's waiting!"

"Well they're gonna have to wait a little longer because this ain't working."

"Great."

Fionna turned around to face the crowd. We were all positioned on the floor, facing her, waiting for the movie to start. She gave a nervous smile and reached her hand under her hat to scratch the back of her neck. _Typical Fionna. Always eager, never organized._ I floated up off of the ground and leaned back to rest my head on my arms. Might as well get comfortable. I opened one eye to sneak a peek at Dumb Gum; he hadn't moved an inch. Still brooding, but he looked more sad than angry. I closed my eyes, but still pictured him in my mind. _What will it take to make you smile?_

"Sorry guys, we're having a problem with the movie. Just talk amongst yourselves I guess." Fionna announced her troubles, lacking the usual enthusiasm in her voice. I couldn't help but feel bad for the kid; always aiming to please. I opened my eyes again and looked back and forth between Fionna the Failure and Gumball the Gloomy. This party was turning out to be a real suck fest. I contemplated bailing, but then my eyes flicked over to my bass propped up against the wall. I felt a grin grace my face as I drifted over to it. _There may be hope for me yet_.

"That's quite a bummer Fionna," I began,"I suppose _I'll_ have to provide the entertainment for the time being." I reinforced this by strumming a single note on my bass. The crowd turned to me excitedly. I shot a thumbs up to Fionna who gave me a thankful smile. _What would that twerp do without me?_ As I played the opening notes to the song, I turned my gaze towards the pink prince. Along with everyone else, he was looking at me too. Our eyes met, and in that instant I tried to read him. But I didn't get far; that jerk looked away to frown at nothing. I was about to let out a growl before I noticed he didn't look angry or disgusted. He'd pulled his arms up around himself and he was...crying?

He looked absolutely crestfallen, a feeling I have felt before myself. And I knew in that moment that I needed to show him that. Maybe if he knew that I had feelings too, he wouldn't be so...maybe he'd see that we aren't so different after all. I stopped my strumming and began again, playing a different song this time. This one probably wasn't something you'd play at a party, but I needed him to know.

"Mommy, why did you leave me? You created me, so don't you wanna see me?"

I felt the atmosphere in the room shift as I began to sing. I saw several expressions soften. Cake and that unicorn guy exchanged confused glances, but Fionna, who was there when I wrote this particular song, gave me a knowing look. Or was it pity? It didn't matter. It wasn't for her.

"Mommy, why did you make me? If you weren't gonna take me, to get a burger and a shakey?"

Gumball had returned his attention to me now, and I locked eyes with him again. This time it was me who looked away, closing my eyes completely. I didn't want to...but I didn't want anyone to see the little pools starting in my eyes.

"My cursed blood is your cursed blood. Come on back and be my bud. I can count your visits on my fingertips. Come back and bring me presents from your business trips."

I fought back the tears successfully but kept my eyes closed. I didn't know how everyone would react, but I was only concerned with the reaction of one person. I yearned to see him understand, but I was afraid to see anything else.

"Mommy why did you mold me? If you never even wanted to hold me? Don't you know that I love you and I only want to see more of you."

There was more to the song (entire lines about french fries), but I decided to end it there. After I stopped playing and gave a little bow while still floating, the audience gave me a round of applause, though I did hear a few sniffles mixed in with the cheering. I cast a glance over at Fionna who had moved to sit with the others, and she had returned to her usual smiling self, although she did give me a quizzical expression. _Whatever. Lets see her write a song about her feelings. I'm sure she could serenade Flame Prince with a song about a "fire in her heart"._

Inwardly patting myself on the back for my amazing humor, I casually glanced back to the pretty prince. On the bright side, he didn't look sad anymore. But this was replaced with another unpleasant emotion. Annoyance. _Ouch. Not what I had in mind._

* * *

GB

I am absolutely _disgusted_ at my fellow people of Aaa for being so….STUPID. Pardon me, I guess a more appropriate term would be _gullible._ Nevertheless, were they really buying this? This _facade_ that the wicked warlock strung together in hopes of gaining sympathy? And sympathy for what? Does he even have a mother? He probably ate her or something. _Ok that might be a little ridiculous, but so is ANYONE WHO FELL FOR THAT._ I mean honestly, am I expected to believe that this big bad boy has a soft interior underneath that vulgar shell? No sir!

Well, hearing the song _did_ make me feel a little better….BUT IT HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH THE LYRICS. No no, it just took my mind off of my troubles as I see he is far too busy fooling people to be bothered with bothering me. And I'm far too busy being angry that all of these people (some of them from MY kingdom) were duped so easily. I guess it wasn't all bad. His playing was actually very good. And as for his voice; it was rather soothing. I could have fallen asleep listening to it...it was so warm and comforting and AWFUL! ABSOLUTELY TERRIBLE!

I don't know why he kept _looking_ at me. Probably checking to see if I was falling for his little scheme, which I was NOT. I can feel his eyes on me right now, and I'm doing everything I can not to look back at him. Seeing his smug expression could send me spiraling right back into the dumps. _Whoops_. _I looked anyway. He doesn't look smug. He almost looks...sad._

I'm not sure how to feel right now.

* * *

 **Whaddya think? It wouldn't let me upload the document for some reason so I had to paste this. It looks alright now so hopefully it looks normal for you. Follow Favorite Review blah blah and thanks for reading**


	4. The Question

**I wanted to update sooner but I am prone to laziness. My apologies. Hopefully I get it together enough to update again sooner.** **Enjoy!**

* * *

I'm sure I could have asked Lord Monochromicorn for a ride, but the night air was just the right temperature for a late stroll, so I chose to walk home from Fionna's. Even though it took a while, the movie was worth the wait. Fionna laughed so hard that she spit out her bubbly beverage all over Cake (who wasn't too happy about having to clean her fur). I enjoyed it as well, but was _obviously_ able to compose myself more so than _that_. Self control is very important, although there were certain parts of tonight where that was lacking….but regardless, I give the party two thumbs up.

There are only two outcomes you can expect whenever Fionna is involved: Fantastic Success and Utter Disaster. Or, on some occasions, one followed by the other. Sometimes I forget how young she is. Regardless of her real age, she's a child at heart and desires to be taken care of. She likes to call Cake her sister, but sometimes I believe the term "mother" would be more appropriate. Call it whatever you want, they share a close bond. She's so lucky to have _two_ people like that. It doesn't go unnoticed how fast her relationship with Flame Prince has progressed. Although I call her my friend, her two closest companions probably know more about her than I ever will.

As much as I'd like to be happy for her, I can't fool myself. There is a thread of jealousy woven into our friendship. _Everyone_ likes her. My candy people _adore_ her and I don't think I've ever spoken to anyone who's said otherwise. But I too have many people who think highly of me; that's not what inspires my envy. Even though I am constantly surrounded by my citizens, I still get lonely. It sounds foolish. I'm very aware of that. How my mind came up with such an unfathomable idea is beyond me. _I just feel like there's no one I can talk to. Like really open up to. Someone that I can say is close enough to me that I'm never uncomfortable with them._

However, I don't believe it's possible. If I were to find such a person, I would have done so by now. Perhaps there is no one out there who's mind aligns with mine. I suppose that would be ok. I still have plenty of friends, and _honestly_ , what does one gain from personal intimacy? I have more important things to focus on. For example, getting home before the sun comes up. In all my deep (non scientific and therefore useless) thinking, I must have slowed my pace. It isn't safe to let the mind wander while there is a task at hand, no matter how simple. _Isn't my advice amazing?_

I quickened my stride, slower than jogging faster than walking, and cleared my mind. It's a beautiful night and it shouldn't be spoiled with foolish thoughts. The Candy Kingdom is in sight, but it's still going to be awhile before I arrive. I stretch out my arms to feel the cool breeze flow across my body. It's so funny to me that even with all my internal struggles, the world is at peace. Just letting itself exist and be beautiful. I wish I could be like that.

While I admired the landscape, something drifted into my peripheral. It startled me when it appeared, then filled me with dread when I identified it. It's that _fanged fiend_. He was floating through the air with his instrument (that also resembled a _weapon_ ) on his back and an expression I didn't care to read. I stupidly turned when I saw him, so there was no way I could pretend to not have seen him, and I debated on if I should acknowledge him or not. _Why is he out here anyway?_ _Is he stalking me? I'm SO putting the banana guards on high alert tonight._

I decided that looking in his direction was acknowledgment enough and I kept walking. I didn't hear anything, so I was momentarily hopeful that he had done the right thing and avoided conflict. I should have known by now this was not the case. It's never that easy. Instead of speaking, he simply floated around me until he was blocking my path. I scoffed and tried to maneuver around him, but he moved with me and continued to be an obstruction. _Is he serious?_

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms before giving him a piece of my mind. "It's the middle of the night and I would like to go home. Could you _please_ move out of my way?" I tried to use my most stern tone to hide the fact that I felt a bit intimidated. I mean, can you blame me? There's no one else around and this creep could try and do who knows what to me. _Maybe I should start carrying around garlic_. _Unless that doesn't actually work, then it would probably just offend him. Either way._ He gave no response and instead just stared at me. He wasn't smiling; his frown was heavy, but his eyes said _serious_ instead of _angry_. I took a step back, as I felt fear building in my gut.

"Why don't you like me?"

….did I hear that right?

"What?"

"Why don't you like me?"

My brain struggled to make sense of the string of syllables that had just slithered out of the wicked boys mouth. _Why don't you like me?_ What kind of question is that? Is this a joke? I am a master at finding conclusions and solutions, but I can't make sense of this. Why would he ask me that? Why would he care? I need more information. "What do you mean?"

"It's pretty straightforward. I just wanna know why you don't like me. You're always so nice to everyone, except for me. You act like I'm not even there or if you _do_ acknowledge my existence you treat me like an inconvenience. Like I'm a _problem._ I wanna know why." Thankfully, he didn't maintain eye contact with me as he spoke. He looked away or at the ground, looking less serious and more... _upset_. He even looked like he was floating a little lower. _Did I really make him feel like he was a…._ WAIT A MINUTE. Is he really still trying to stick with that _soft_ and _emotionally damaged_ interior from earlier? I wasn't buying it then and I'm not buying it now...right?

Let's say I _did_ believe his sympathy act. I guess that would explain why he looked so sad during and after his song. Maybe I was giving him too much credit. I don't think he has the mental capacity or thespian skills to pull that off. _But he does have a beautiful voice. Oh dear glob. Remove that thought from my brain._ I have never considered how my attitude towards him may have affected his feelings, but I didn't think he cared what I thought, or what anyone thought. Isn't that his whole thing? Or did I make that up? Have I misjudged him?

 _Choose carefully Gumball_

"Well, I wouldn't say I don't _like_ you. I don't know you very well and I guess I assumed you didn't care to know me. However, I _will_ say the few exchanges I've had with you have felt a little _hostile._ " If memory serves, I have only actually spoken with Marshall 3 times, all at events I attended with or at the request of Fionna, and all unpleasant. He acts as though he has never said anything rude to me. Just last week at Fionna's outdoor celebration he was very snappish. _I supposed I did try to ignore him then. My goodness...is this all on me? Have I projected my distaste so much that I caused him to feel such hatred?_

 _Am I the monster?_

He returned his gaze to me, letting his feet settle on the ground. He scratched the back of his head and scanned my face. I didn't know what he was looking for, but I figured I'd better look for any sign of treachery. _He seems innocent enough. The moonlight really brings out his eyes. I could stare at them all night. Push some of his hair out of the way. Nice dark hair. Run my fingers through it….NO NO NO INCORRECT BEHAVIOR. I really need to see a therapist._

"Let me apologize for my _hostility_. I never meant to make an enemy out of you. How about we start over?" With that, he smiled and extended his hand to me. It wasn't that usual smug smirk (even though it sounded like he was mocking me when he said _hostility_ ), it was a much warmer smile. Hoping he wasn't about to rip my arm off, I took his hand and shook it.

"I'd like that." I did my best to return the smile. There was no violence as we broke off the handshake, and maybe even a little bit of lingering. He looked like he had something else he wanted to say, but it was at that moment I remembered I needed to get HOME. I was barely going to get any sleep before having to wake up and perform my princely duties. I didn't want to seem rude after we'd just "restarted", but I do have my priorities. "If you'll excuse me, I have to be up very early tomorrow and I need to get some sleep."

Marshall started floating again and thankfully moved enough that I could start walking. This was probably for the best anyway. I really need to sort out all these weird feelings that keep bubbling up around him and I'm still not certain if he's playing a trick on me or not. _Ugh, it's too late for all this nonsense. I'll deal with it in the morning_.

"Oh...uh… ok. See you later then."

"Goodbye Marshall."

* * *

 **Whaddya think? I know it's shorter but I hope it was good enough for y'all. Next chapter will have more interaction between these two so get ready for fluff stuff :) Follow Fav and Review**


	5. Painting

**It's been way too long again. Hope I haven't lost my touch.**

* * *

ML

I've been living for a _long_ time, so I feel like I can say there aren't many things I haven't seen before. Unless, said thing has to do with Fionna. In her many _adventures_ (aka her and Cake causing trouble wherever they go), she manages to come across the most ridiculous things in existence. Most of the time she'll find useless things that are just plain weird; that time she took me to Wig Island (I didn't believe it until I saw it) is a perfect example. But, every once in awhile, she stumbles across something that has the potential to be _awesome_.

I wasn't really listening when she relayed the events of her most recent adventure; I was just ready to get started! She'd found this...paint….thing...I can't remember what she called it, but it's like this squishy round blob with multicolored paint inside. We were out in front of the treehouse, a gigantic canvas on the ground in front of us. I cracked my knuckles in anticipation, doing my best to remain patient while we waited for Gumball. My only wish was that the paint glowed in the dark so we could have done this at night and I wouldn't have to wear my gloves and hat the whole time. Oh well.

I was about to tell Cake we should start without them when Fionna and Gumball finally came into view. Having Cake pick him up would have been a lot quicker, but I don't think she trusted Fionna and I to be alone with the paint blob thing. Fionna was practically running, looking as eager as I was, but I barely spared a glance at her. My focus was instead placed on that gummy goon. He was dressed in overalls with a pink undershirt, several different paint brushes poking out of the pockets. _Is he being serious?_ He looked like a dorky little kid.

 _It was the cutest thing I have ever seen._ Tell anyone I said that and you're dead.

Fionna had already started filling him in. "It's a called a Paint Grape and it's seriously the coolest thing ever! Cake and I found a whole bunch, but the locals only let us take this one. We even got a giant canvas to go with it!" She motioned to the canvas as they finally made their way over to us.

"I don't understand why you went through all that trouble just for paint. We have plenty of paint in the Candy Kingdom."

"None like this. Trust me." Fionna had a grin on her face that you could almost say was wicked. _I knew she had it in her._

"What's so special about it?"

"Three main things. One: it never dries, so you can keep reusing it _and_ you don't have a mess to clean up afterwards."

Cake chimed in after that. "I never mess around with paint; my fur was at risk. But I could bathe in this stuff and still be flawless!"

Fionna chuckled at that before continuing. "Two: there's all kinds of colors in here, and they don't mix with each other. Otherwise the whole thing would probably end up greyish brown." Fionna then looked at me, before glancing upwards and then back at me again. I knew where she was leading with her explanation, and I was more than happy to help. I slowly floated further up into the air, eagerly awaiting what would come next. _It's about time._

"And three: to get the paint out, we have to smash it!" Fionna wasted no time in chucking the Paint Grape up in the air towards me. I was more than ready for it, balling my hands together and smashing down onto the blob. It didn't break open, but it was close. I sent it spiraling back down towards the middle of the huge canvas. Fionna sprinted into the middle and pulled her fist back, quickly slamming it into the blob as it fell. It erupted in a colorful splatter of paint, covering almost every inch of the once white canvas.

Fionna whooped in victory before holding out her arms and falling backwards into the paint. She fell with a squish and began to make a "paint angel". Cake followed suit, jumping and sliding into the paint next to her. I floated back down and dug my hand into the paint, moving a large yellow section aside to make room for what would soon be my masterpiece. _Fionna might have found this stuff, but she can't put it to good use. I am a TRUE artist. All I need are my hands to write or play music, and now, for the first time anywhere, make an amazing painting._

As I began to work, I noticed that Gumball (who had hidden behind Cake during the paint explosion) was carefully tiptoeing across the canvas to settle down in a spot not far from mine. He seemed to stop and think for a moment before selecting one of his paint brushes and getting to work. Every movement he made was so elegant and precise, thinking before he chose a particular color or brush. Even in the chaos created by the Paint Grape, he still seemed so organized. He seemed to be enjoying himself, his smile never leaving his face the entire time.

 _Stop staring you weirdo. You want him to be your friend remember?_

I returned my focus to my own work, grabbing big globs of paint and smashing them on. _This is harder than I thought. I'll just call it abstract art._ I grinned at my cleverness before letting my thoughts drift back to Gum boy. Our little restart hadn't gone exactly like I'd wanted it to, this being the first time I'd seen him since. I was glad that Cake had suggested inviting him after they came and got me. I didn't know if he thought I was just trying to get rid of any tension, but I honestly hoped we would could become friends.

 _Just say it Marshall. You have a crush on him._ _Curse my self honesty!_

I returned to reality at the sound of Cake bursting into laughter. I glanced over to see her lying on her back, not even trying to contain herself. Fionna told her to shut up, and judging by the redness of her face and the way she furiously wiped away whatever she had painted (which looked mostly orange to me), it seems Fionna had _not_ wanted to share her art. I felt the same; the shapeless mass of color I had created wasn't anything to be proud of. Gumball on the other hand must have been very proud of his painting, throwing his hands up and yelling "Finished".

Cake pulled herself together and followed Fionna over to Gumball. I was right behind them, genuinely interested to see what he had made. I should have guessed it though. Of course, he had painted the Candy Kingdom in all it's glory. So much pink it was disgusting. But, I had to admit, it was damn good. Fionna and Cake both congratulated him on his work, and I nodded along with them. I'm not very good at complimenting people on stuff like that.

This wasn't exactly what I pictured when Fionna told me about the Paint Grape. I'm all for artistic expression, but after awhile it becomes a little boring. This paint had the potential to be a real good time, but I didn't want to scare Gumball away already. I knew Fionna would be down, but I didn't wanna leave him out. I wanted to show him that I'm not just some jerk. I decided to take a chance. This could either blow up in my face, or work out perfectly. Things _never_ work perfectly for me, but that didn't stop me from trying. I grabbed a big glob of black paint and tossed it towards Gumball's painting. It made a _splat_ as it landed in the middle of the castle.

"War has been declared on the Candy Kingdom. The enemy makes the first move." I did my best to sound like a war general, and it earned me a chuckle from Fionna. Her reaction wasn't what worried me though. Gumball started at his painting in shock, and I prepared for the worst.

But I wasn't prepared for the big chunk of purple paint that hit me right in the chest.

"The Candy Kingdom never backs down from a battle!" Gumball couldn't even keep a straight face as he tried to imitate me before he burst into a fit of laughter. I'd never heard him laugh before. It was like listening to a really catchy song that you keep on replaying. I felt a smile creep onto my face, although it didn't stay very long. Next thing I know, another paint ball smacks into the back of my head, and another one hit Gumball on the shoulder.

"I, Fionna, the mightiest warrior in the land of Aaa, will put an end to this war myself!" Fionna took a fighting stance as she began to fling more globs of paint in our direction. Wiping the paint from my hair and readjusting my hat, I turned to look at Gumball. Our eyes met, and he had a smirk that told me he was thinking just what I was thinking. _Where's the sweet little prince now? I'm a bad influence. I love it._ We both gathered paint in our arms and double teamed Fionna, simultaneously pelting her as we moved closer and closer. Just when we thought we'd won, Cake stretched herself so she towered over us. Scooping up a massive amount of paint, she tossed it up and let it shower down upon us.

We were all drenched and laughing our asses off, continuing our little paint war. I couldn't decide what felt better, seeing the carefree look on Gumball's face, or knowing I was responsible.

* * *

GB

After running around flinging paint at each other for a good while, we all sat down in the middle of the large canvas, just talking and wallowing in the paint. I normally would not engage in such activities, but I didn't want to be a "wet blanket". Besides, it felt good to escape from being a prince for just a little while. Sometimes I get a little caught up in my business and I forget about the need for pleasure.

Even though we'd both agreed to start over, I was worried that Marshall would still not like me all that much. I can't explain how happy it made me feel when he ruined my painting! _Ok no, that isn't the best way to word that._ I wasn't happy that he ruined the painting, but I was happy that he felt comfortable enough around me to joke around. Does that make sense? Maybe I'm just reading too far into it. Normally I would have thought he'd only wanted to upset me, but now I feel as though he was only trying to have fun with me. Trying to bring me out of my shell, not to hurt me, but because he likes me.

Well, not _likes_ me likes me. But like a friend. Which is totally what I wanted.

 _And maybe a little more?_ Yeah, right. I'm too bland for him.

"I think this is the first time the four of us have all hung out together." Fionna made that observation out loud as she painted a design on the back of her hand. "We should do this more often."

Marshall, who'd been trying to paint his name onto the side of his glove, wiped it off in defeat before turning to look at me. "I'm just surprised his royal highness decided to get his hands dirty." His same old smug look was back, but it somehow seemed different to me. Yes, he was still mocking me, but it was playful. _Had it always been that way?_

"Oh Marshall, don't be salty that I won the paint war." If I could see my own face, I bet I looked just as smug as he does.

I knew he would object to this. "No way gummy. I sent your pink butt running for the hills!"

And then Fionna chimed in. "I am _clearly_ the winner. You all fell before Fionna the warrior!"

Followed by Cake. "Is that why I had all y'all lookin like a rainbow?"

We eventually agreed that it was a four way tie and painted ourselves a peace treaty.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed that. More coming soon.**

 **Favorite, follow, and review! :)**


	6. Gummy Boy

**After recently viewing the episode "Five Short Tables", I realized that Peppermint Butlers counterpart is a butterscotch butler with a Scottish accent. However, I am sticking with Peppermint Maid for this story. Seeing as there are _years_ in between Fionna and Cake episodes, I'm not always aware when there are new ones. I think we can all agree we need more of them in general.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

GB

After a long day's work in my lab, I am finally getting ready for bed. Although science is technically a hobby for me, it still consumes a large amount of my time. I didn't make any major breakthroughs today, but it was productive nevertheless. After briefly checking in with the banana guards, I donned my royal pajamas and headed to the kitchen for a late night snack. Pouring myself some milk, I stood with the cupboards open, trying to select tonight's treat. Nothing _too_ big, but just a nibble would lead to wanting more. I need the perfect portion. _Hmm…_

Before I could make my decision, Peppermint Maid entered the kitchen and made her way over to the sink, preparing to finish the last of the dishes. I regarded her with a smile which she returned, and she continued with her task. I returned my attention the the snacks and eventually chose a box of small fish shaped cheese crackers. I poured a few into a bowl (eating out of the container is too barbaric for my liking) and settled down at the table. The sun had already set, and the moonlight shone off the plates in the sink. Peppermint Maid temporarily abandoned her task and turned to face me.

It wasn't until this moment that I noticed she had attached that eerie amulet onto a necklace. It stuck out amongst her maid uniform, looking otherworldly and sending a shiver down my spine. I almost questioned her about it, but she spoke first.

"Your highness, may I ask you a question?"

"You may." I tried to sound as sweet as possible, but I was honestly nervous about what she was going to ask. Peppermint Maid usually keeps to herself.

"Have you been making the correct decisions recently?"

 _...what?_

"I'm not sure what you mean."

"Your decisions. Have you been thinking them through?"

In all my time as prince of the candy kingdom, no one had ever questioned my decisions. I didn't know how old Peppermint Maid was, but I knew she had been around longer than me. Had I done something wrong? I tried to think of all my recent decisions regarding the kingdom. I'd started no wars, changed none of our treaties, passed no major laws. _WAIT! The Banana Guards!_ I had recently reduced the amount of them on duty at certain times when I felt crime was at its lowest! _I've left the kingdom exposed!_

"I'm sorry! I'll fix the guards schedules first thing tomorrow! _Please_ don't tell anyone about the mistake I made!"

"This does not concern the Banana Guards, Prince Gumball. I was referring to your recent _behavior_." Peppermint Maid seemed to become irritated at having to spell it out for me. Her explanation hadn't really helped me understand. My behavior is as it has always been: _princely._ How else would I behave? _Ugh, I'll never understand her crazy ramblings. Now is not the time to deal with this. Now is the time for sleep._ I slid my empty bowl and glass over to the sink along with the other dirty dishes.

"Goodnight, Peppermint Maid." I turned and began to leave the kitchen, heading for the stairs. I figured she wasn't going to reply seeing as I had ignored her previous statement. I was on the first steps when she gave her faint response.

"Be on your guard, young prince. Don't let the music play you."

… _.I don't think I'll be having anymore late night snacks._

Trying to shake her strange words from my mind, I ascended the stairs and arrived at my bedroom. I turned out the light and walked over to my bed, but stopped upon hearing the unmistakable sound of a guitar being played. _Could it be?_ The sound came from my balcony and, faster than I'd like to admit, I put on my slippers and stepped outside. My hopes were confirmed as I immediately caught sight of the Vampire King, floating and idly strumming his bass above my balcony. The moonlight cascaded across his skin, almost making him glow. His eyes met mine, and I felt every gummy bone within me begin to melt.

 _He's so enchanting._

"Marshall." His name escaped my throat softly, almost like a quiet moan. I was immediately embarrassed, and quickly composed myself. This proved easier said than done, my stomach doing somersaults at an unhealthy rate. "What brings you here?" _That's casual right?_ Regardless, I was curious to hear his answer. He stopped strumming his bass and floated over to the edge of my balcony, taking a seat on the railing. He patted the spot next to him, and I didn't hesitate. I had planned to leave plenty of space between us, but my brain failed to send the message and my legs were centimeters away from touching his. _Pull it together Gumball. You're just friends._

"Well I finally finished this song I've been working on and I need someones opinion. But it's kinda sappy, and my ghost friends would probably just laugh. Fionna too maybe. I don't usually write fluffy stuff like this, but I figured I'd give it a shot. You're a pretty fluffy guy, so I figured you'd make a great test audience." He smirked at me and I failed to fight off the grin that snaked its way onto my face. _He wrote a song, and he won't share it with anyone but me!_ I hoped he couldn't sense my obvious excitement. Gotta play it cool. Gotta be _chill._

"Alright, let's hear it then." I gave him my friendliest smile. Despite this, I'm sure my eyes were conveying a very different and more passionate emotion. Fortunately, he looked away from me and down at his bass to begin playing.

"The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting

Could it be that we have been this way before

I know you don't think that I am trying

I know you're wearing thin down to the core"

 _Ohhhh his voice. A sound that once filled me with dread but now fills me with a warmth I cannot describe. It felt as though it was pulling me in, and I had to resist the urge to move closer to him. His fingers effortlessly slid across the strings, creating a melody that enhanced his already captivating singing._

"But hold your breath

Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you

Over again

Don't make me change my mind

Or I won't live to see another day

I swear it's true

Because someone like you is impossible to find

You're impossible to find"

My brain was overloaded. My ears were bombarded with the beautiful sounds Marshall created so easily, but I was also playing with the words in my mind. _It was a love song. A love song he has played only for me. One he maybe… wrote for me?_ No. I must not make such assumptions. He simply wanted my opinion, that's all. After he finished, he returned his bass to it's place on his back and leaned backwards until he was afloat again. I slid off the railing back onto the balcony and rested my arms on the railing, placing my head in my hand. I stared up at him in awe, as he floated just out of my reach.

"Soooo?"

"I thoroughly enjoyed it. You have stupendous talent Marshall." My first instinct was to tell him I thought it was beautiful, but I decided that wasn't a wise choice.

"Thanks. I wasn't sure at first. It's hard to write a love song when you're not exactly sure what it means to be _in love_. Guess I did something right." He seemed to think for a moment, before that devilish smirk crept back on his face. "You're a smart guy. What do you think it means to be in love, gummy?"

 _Uh oh. This isn't a good topic to discuss with him. What if I accidentally reveal my feelings? I must go about this carefully._

"I don't believe there is any set definition. It is a feeling, and feelings are difficult to describe. I'd say it's when you really enjoy someone's company and you want to be close to them, emotionally and physically, and you want them to return those feelings, and you experience sadness if they do not."

 _Good work Gumball._ Against the worst odds, I am usually able to talk my way out of a corner. I still had to look slightly upward to meet Marshall's gaze, but he floated a bit closer before he spoke again.

"Have _you_ ever been in love?"

 _Oh. My. Glob. Quick, say something. I can't tell the truth, but I'm a terrible liar. Reflect it. Reflect!_

"Have _you?"_ My voice sounded slightly shaky, but I felt confident my inner turmoil had not affected my facial expression. Marshall said nothing at first, and he remained almost perfectly still in midair, just staring at me. I stared back, trying not to shrink away from the intense look in his eyes. I looked for a sign of any sort of emotion, worried that I had reminded him of something sad. As usual, I couldn't find anything. _I wish I could read him._

He finally looked away, flipping over so that his back was now facing the ground.

"My heart doesn't do a whole lot, gummy boy. I'm already dead."

 _That statement makes my heart feel dead too._ I didn't know how to respond to that; my fingers fiddled with each other as I waited for him to say something else. Hopefully nothing else _heart wrenching._

"Well, I'm sure his majesty needs sleep. Oh, Fi and Cake are coming over to my place tomorrow night for a jam session. You should come too."

My stomach continued to perform acrobatics as I considered his offer. _Invited to another hang out? This time by him, at HIS house! These are all steps in the right direction. As long as he doesn't play anymore love songs. Unless...he waits until the girls leave. And plays it only for me. Should I?_

"I'd love too." I normally don't agree to late night outings, but in my current love struck state, I'd thrown caution to the wind.

"Cool. See ya tomorrow gummy boy." And with that, he floated off into the night. I had to hold in my swoon until I was back inside, collapsing onto my bed with my thoughts racing. His song replayed in my mind over and over, and like a lullaby, eventually helped me drift off to sleep. My last thoughts were of my apparent new nickname _gummy boy_ , and it brought warmth to my cheeks.

* * *

PM

As I finished scrubbing the last of the dishes, I couldn't help but worry about the poor prince upstairs. He's one of the sweetest people in all of the candy kingdom, and I can't bear to imagine something bad befalling him. His sweetness is also a weakness, however, and it could be taken advantage of. He's usually so good about being careful of who he trusts, but I have been warned that he will soon slip up.

After drying my hands, I make my way to my sleeping quarters. The moon shines especially bright tonight, and I pause to admire it's beauty. I see something moving out of the corner of my eye and turn to see a figure up in the sky. I almost break into a sprint to alert the banana guards, but upon closer inspection, I notice it appears to be flying _away_ from the kingdom. Confused, I approach the window and squint so as to see it better. In an instant I recognize him. It's the _nightosphere brat._ No doubt I know what he was doing here.

I grip my amulet as I watch him float away, and I feel it's scorching heat radiating from within.

* * *

 **The song used here is "Fall For You" by Secondhand Serenade. Thanks for reading! And a big thank you for all reviews. They really make my smile :)**

 **More coming soon.**

 **Favorite, follow, and review!**


	7. Jam Session

GB

Accepting Marshall's invitation was a rather rash decision. Although I enjoy spending time with the three of them, there are still multiple problems. One, I don't play and instrument, and if I'm honest, I don't think I am very _musically inclined._ And two, if Marshall decides to play his love song from last night, I'm probably going to faint. However, bailing now would be rude (and I really didn't want to anyway). Fionna and Cake picked me up and we were now riding said felines back to Marshall's house. Wherever that may be. _Perhaps I should inquire._

"So, where exactly does Marshall live?"

"In a cave." Fionna said it like it was completely natural.

"Are you serious?"

She appeared to give it some thought. "Well, he lives in a house, in a cave."

"I see." I don't know what I expected. I guess he _is_ a vampire.

Moments later we arrived at the mouth of the cave and Cake shrunk back down to normal size as we continued on foot. His house came into view and Fionna was about to knock on the door when it swung open to reveal a hissing Marshall. Fionna and Cake both screamed, and a frightened squeal may or may not have escaped my throat as well. He invited us in between chuckles and I soon found myself in his living room. Despite the spookiness of the cave, his house seemed average, and I mean that in a good way. I don't attend haunted houses during halloween, and I was worried this visit would be similar to that. _There I go misjudging him again._

I was seated on the couch in the living room, the other three standing before me. Since I was new at this, I asked them to give me a demonstration of sorts. Fionna had spoke of their jam sessions before, but at the time I was uninterested in anything Marshall was doing. But that was then, and now we're friends. I believe I have a general understanding of the concept of a "jam session", but just understanding it doesn't mean I know enough to participate. Hopefully I don't come across as not wanting to join in. I'm just not confident in my abilities.

"Alright, here's how this is gonna work." Marshall began, positioning his bass in preparation, "I'll start the song, and we'll just make up the lyrics as we go. Just follow the melody. It'll go me, Fi, Cake, and then you gummy boy." He winked at me, and I'm certain I blushed at the mention of the name. I wanted to protest; I really hadn't wanted to join in. But refusing the vampire king was...difficult. He had a certain way about him that made me not want to say no. That, and I didn't want to be a "buzz kill". I simply nodded in response, and he began strumming a tune. He turned to Fionna as he began to sing, which actually was a relief. His voice was mesmerizing enough.

"This one goes out to the blonde bombshell with a little junk in her trunk." This earned him a not so playful slug in the arm from said blonde. He laughed it off and started to sing along with his music:

"Good little girl

Always picking a fight with me

You know that I'm bad

But you're spending the night with me

What do you want from my world?

You're a good little girl"

I took a moment to consider the relationship between Marshall and Fionna. I knew Fionna was involved with flame prince nowadays, but could there have been something between them before he came along? I could picture it; poor, young, innocent Fionna falling victim to the dark charms of the handsome vampire. How could she resist? I was finding it difficult to resist him myself. Of course he wasn't interested in me. But Fionna, she was beautiful and fun. Although I knew Marshall could probably have taken her if he'd wanted too, I felt as though he wouldn't take advantage of her like that. He wasn't the monster I thought he was. Fionna seemed to think so too, judging by her verse of the song:

"Bad little boy

That's what you're acting like

I really don't buy

That you're that kind of guy

Because I know

You have a stuffed elephant in your bed!"

With that, Fionna and Cake burst into laughter and Marshall hissed at her threateningly. This only caused her to laugh harder and she sprawled across the floor. Marshall was clearly embarrassed, spouting off "whatever" and "shut up". I think I even saw a red tint in his cheeks. It was ADORABLE. Although, that begs the question. Does he actually have a stuffed elephant? And if so, how does Fionna know about this? What was she doing in his bedroom? I almost panicked, but then I recalled Fionna briefly telling me about a time she and Cake had hidden in his closet… the details were fuzzy. Cake regained her composure faster than Fionna, and contributed her verse to the ongoing song:

"I got a hot potato

And I got two hot tomatoes

Well, they'll make a good sauce maybe

So I'll shake my bottle baby

I'll shake it and shake it

And shake it and shake it

And shake it all over the table

The table

For as long as I am able"

Cake seemed to be a natural at singing. Her dancing wasn't what I would call _appropriate_ , but it made Cake's performance all the more enjoyable. I had meant to compliment her, until I realised that she and the two others were all looking at me. Oh glob! I'd been so distracted by my own thoughts that I hadn't done any planning on what I was going to sing! Time for some fast thinking. _Come on Gumball this is easy! Just come up with something simple. Marshall sang about Fionna, she sang about him, Cake sang about herself. Do I sing about me?_

"I'm just a prince

My kingdom is wonderful"

My voice was a bit shaky; I tried not to make it obvious that I had no idea what I was doing. Fionna smiled supportively and Cake had her eyes closed, seeming to be lost in the music itself, nodding her head from side to side. Marshall's ability to play so well while focusing on something else amazed me, and one look at him showed he was clearly focused on me. His beautiful eyes pierced mine, and I doubted he was paying too much attention to what I was "singing". He looked as though he was preparing to devour my soul, or just me entirely. I couldn't decide if that scared me or excited me. Getting lost in the eyes of the dark haired boy did nothing to help me organize my lyrics.

"But I must thank you three

You make my life colorful."

Just like that, the subject of my song had changed. I was lucky I hadn't said anything about Marshall in particular. My thoughts on him were definitely not something I wanted to share with the two girls. Judging by the barely contained chuckles of Fionna, my lyrics weren't up to par with the rest of them. I scrambled for something clever to finish my verse, trying not to look back at the handsome creature who floated and played his music.

"Fionna, Marshall, and Cake

You are…...not a mistake….."

Fionna could no longer contain her laughter, and I joined in with her. _And that right there is why I did not wish to participate. Horrible._

"I suppose my songwriting could use a little work."

"Eh, it was spontaneous. You followed the tune which is more than I can say for some other people. I'd say it was pretty good for your first time." Marshall's compliments helped to make me feel a bit less embarrassed, but I was reluctant to meet his eyes. That look he gave me earlier suggested he probably wasn't listening at all. I didn't mind though. He was still sweet.

"Well, thank you Marshall. I see the three of you are quite good at this. I've got a lot of catching up to do."

"You'll be fine. But if you're gonna be in our little group, you've got to look the part. I've got a rock shirt upstairs that I think will fit you." Marshall returned to the ground and motioned for me to follow him. I failed to contain my smile as I stood to follow him upstairs.

"Hey! How come we never got shirts?" Fionna crossed her arms and gave Marshall a nasty look, and Cake appeared just as irritated. _Sorry girls, he likes me the most!_ I didn't even scold myself this time. A guy can dream can't he?

"Cake, if I gave you a shirt, no one would be able to see your flawless fur." That seemed to be enough to satisfy her, as she grinned and smoothed out said _flawless fur_. "And Fi, you're lucky I don't throw you outta my house after that little stunt you pulled."

"I wouldn't have said it if it wasn't true!" Fionna couldn't stay angry while fighting back giggles.

We reached the top of the stairs and Marshall walked over to his dresser and began sifting through one of the drawers. Sparing a glance over at his bed, I immediately located the stuffed elephant. _Awww, what a softy._ I returned my gaze to him before he turned around and he tossed me the t shirt. It was complete with flames, skulls, and guitars; just what you'd expect. I held the shirt up to my chest and smiled.

"Thanks Marshall."

"No problem, gummy boy." He leaned up against the dresser and just stared at me for a few seconds. Not trusting myself to look back at him without throwing myself around him, I looked down at the shirt and pretended to examine it. I looked back up moments later to find him still staring, but thankfully he broke the silence. "You didn't tell anybody about the song from last night, did you?"

"No. I figured you'd probably play it whenever you thought you were ready."

"Well good. I'm not sure I'll ever play it for a crowd."

"Too sappy for your image?"

"Too personal." He pushed off the dresser and took a step closer.

"Thought you'd never been in love." I gave him a playful smirk.

"I thought so too."

A shiver went scampering down my spine. _Is he telling me this because we're friends? Is he telling me this because it's me? Is this a joke? What is happening?_ I tried to stay calm and think of a way to respond, but my brain wasn't functioning. I'd be crazy to think he was talking about me, right? There's no way. I'd already accepted he'd never like me back. Was I wrong? _Wouldn't be the first time._

He kept walking until he stood directly in front of me. My grip on the shirt tightened as I was uncertain what to expect. I looked into his eyes and he looked away, scratching the back of his head. "I kinda wrote that…..with a purpose." He stammered out before looking back at me. _Was her nervous?_ I was too frazzled myself to understand anything. I was about to ask him what the purpose was when a shout came from downstairs.

"Gumball! Peppermint Maid is outside!"

I immediately turned away from Marshall and nearly sprinted down the stairs. I avoided Fionna's gaze as I passed her, certain my face was red instead of pink. I stepped out of Marshall's front door and found Peppermint Maid waiting for me. She had apparently gotten a ride from Lord Monochromacorn who stood behind her, flirting with Cake. I had so many questions to ask her, one being how she even knew to come here. Apparently she had other ideas, speaking before I could even open my mouth.

"You must return to the Kingdom at once. There is an urgent matter than cannot wait a moment longer." Blunt and firm, she mounted Monochromacron and looked expectantly at me. I turned to Cake who said she'd let the others know I had to go, and the next thing I knew we were flying back to the candy kingdom. My only thoughts were of Marshall, and if I had just been rescued, or robbed of something I would've wanted.

ML

Cake slipped back into my living room and told us that gummy had important work stuffs to do back at the kingdom and that he had to leave right away. I was more than a little miffed that he'd been yanked away without saying goodbye, but I suppose he had other responsibilities. I crossed my arms and allowed myself to sink into the couch.

 _I finally work up the courage to tell him how I feel, and he leaves. It was such a perfect plan. Channel my feelings into a song, play the song for him, confess that I wrote it about him and hope that it's enough to win him over. I could have told him without writing a song, but he's a prince. Sure I'm a king, but he's fancy. I can't just TELL him. He needs a little extra. But I just missed a big chance. Stupid Kingdom work._

As I pouted on the sofa, I heard giggles from the two girls seated on the floor. I was in no mood to be made fun of by these two.

"What's so funny?"

"You got it _bad_ , honey." Cake gave me a pitying look.

"Did you really think we weren't gonna eavesdrop?" Fionna's smile made me want to punch her.

They exchanged glances and decided to finish me off with a unanimous: "You love him!"

 _Sometimes I wish I could kill myself._

* * *

 **The song used here is "Good Little Girl" from the episode "Bad Little Boy". It is one of my favorite songs from the series so I apologize for my GOD AWFUL changes and additions I made so that my gay self could write fanfiction. But anyway, thanks for reading.**

 **More coming soon.**

 **Favorite, follow, and review. :)**


	8. Plans

PM

Convincing the dear prince to come back to the kingdom was surprisingly easy. Lord Monochromacorn was happy to help, and we arrived at the palace in no time. The prince seemed a bit upset at having to leave, but I can't imagine why. Had my master not informed me where to find him, he would still be in that cave, and if something were to happen, we would never have heard from him again. I suppose Fionna may have defended him, but I am not so confident in her skills. Either way, it was a situation that needed to be stopped.

As we entered his study, the prince looked expectantly at me. I almost panicked; there wasn't actually anything that needed his attention at the moment. I should have thought of something earlier, but I left in a rush to retrieve him. _What am I going to do now? He'll be angry when he realizes it was nothing. This is it. It's all over._

 _ **Calm yourself this instant.**_

My master's deep voice rang through my ears. It was loud to me, but I was the only one who could hear him. My hand was drawn to the amulet, and I clutched it between my fingers. It was the only connection I had to him. The only way we could communicate. I hadn't taken it off since I discovered it, as he'd instructed me.

 _ **There are many forms on the table behind you. Choose any of them.**_

I did as I was told, grabbing the closest packet of papers within my reach. I handed them over to the prince and waited for his reaction. I was certain that no matter what it pertained to, he wouldn't question me. He was so quick to judge himself when he thought I was upset about his rescheduling of the banana guards. It was a weakness, and what are weaknesses for if not to be exploited.

"This is it? The revision of the kingdoms zoning laws? Forgive me Peppermint Maid, but I don't see why this couldn't wait. I was right in the middle of something." He sounded irritated. I guess he wasn't as easily intimidated as I thought. Now I have to make up a plausible reason.

"There are many new projects that cannot start until you've finalized those documents. One of which includes the new addition to Doctor Prince's office. That sounds urgent to me, your majesty." I had no idea if any of those things were true, but it definitely turned the conversation in my favor. He nodded in defeat and looked the packet over, and I noticed him carrying something under his arm. "What's that?"

"Oh, just a shirt Marshall Lee gave me." The obvious love struck look in his eye made me sick.

"Here, allow me to take care of that for you." I reached out to take it from him, but I hadn't even brushed the fabric before he pulled away.

"That won't be necessary. You are excused." Although he said it with a smile, I could tell he really wanted me to leave. _This could be worse than we thought._ I curtsied before exiting his study and making my way towards my quarters. It was at the end of a long hallway, far from the bed chambers of the prince. Good thing too, for I would not be disturbed. I knew my master was going to want to talk to me, and I couldn't have people think I was talking to myself.

I knew he was worried that Gumball might interfere with his plans, even though they seemed foolproof to me. It started with the death of the nightosphere brat. My master assured me he knew of a way to kill the undead, and I didn't question him. However, he did teach me a mind control spell, intended to be used on Prince Gumball of course. He was the one that would kill Marshall Lee. Then, the Nightosphere would be vulnerable, having no leader (Marshall would be dead, and no one's seen his mother in years). Prince Gumball, still under our control, would whip his army of banana guards into shape and attack the Nightosphere. My master was confident that we would be victorious.

However, the next piece of the puzzle unsettles me. Even though we are to win, my master insists that we make sure Prince Gumball does not survive the battle, even if we have to do away with him ourselves. I tried to advise him against this, but he claims it is the only way. Of course, he must die after he (under our control) changes his will, leaving the Kingdom to me should he perish. We will mourn him, but then rejoice, for we will be in control in two of the most powerful kingdoms in all the land. Soon, we will begin swallowing up the other kingdoms one by one. Allies of the Candy Kingdom such as the Lumpy Space Kingdom will come easily, impressed by the diplomacy of the candy people. Stronger kingdoms that may resist, such as the fire kingdom, will be no match for the combined army of the nightosphere and banana guards. They'll have no choice but to surrender.

 _World domination is essentially my goal here. Our goal. His goal. Whatever works._

I quietly shut my bedroom door behind me and made sure I was alone. There was no one that should have been in my room, but you never know with these people. Once I was certain, I began gathering my materials. Master wanted me to perfect the mind control spell before we executed his plan, but I was having immense trouble. As I was setting out everything needed for the ritual, my master spoke.

 _ **Curse that vampire boy. He threatens to spoil everything I've worked for.**_

"I know you don't want him to be friends with Gumball, but why? Shouldn't him trusting the prince make our plan easier? We could lure him into a-"

 _ **Silence child. Do not question me.**_

"Yes, master. My apologies."

 _ **I suppose I can't expect you to understand. Controlling the mind is something we can achieve, but we cannot control the heart, nor the soul. Should the prince develop a close bond with the vampire, the whole plan is moot. He will resist the command to bring any harm to his love ones, let alone kill them.**_

It was true, I hadn't thought of that. This is why I so desperately needed master to guide me. I could never create that plan on my own, and he's prepared for a problem at every turn. As I light the candles, I worry that I will not be able to please him. My skills with magic are mediocre at best, and I've show very little improvement. I await masters order to begin, feeling my nerves start to swell.

 _ **You may begin. Remember child, slowly.**_

I do as I'm told, concentrating my energy. I feel the amulet grow hot against my chest and the heat spreads throughout my whole body. The candles slowly begin to flicker, a sign I'm losing control.

 _ **Carefully child. Focus.**_

I try to heed his words, but it's too late. I feel it slipping away from me, and soon the magic disperses through the room. All the candles are blown out, and I'm left in the dark with my failure. Although the temperature in the room is the same, I feel colder now that the magic has left me.

"I'm sorry, master. I'm really trying. Maybe you should-"

 _ **Quiet. Do you hear that?**_

I go completely silent, trying to listen for whatever my master heard. The only thing I can hear is the sound of my own heartbeat. I feel the amulet slowly start to heat up again.

 _ **Change of plans. Clean up everything and head to the kitchen.**_

"Yes, master."

* * *

GB

Although I tried to ignore it, I was feeling some resentment towards Peppermint Maid. Her recent strange behavior was beginning to have an effect on my life outside the palace. I know it isn't her fault and she's just trying to do her job, but she really shouldn't worry so much. I believe as a maid, her job is tidying up the palace, not advising the prince. That's the royal adviser's job. _Wait, do I have a royal adviser? Did I give her that title at some point?_ Regardless, she need's to get her act together.

I had decided I would wear the shirt Marshall had given me as a pajama shirt, and so I'd slipped it on as soon as I was done working. I admired myself in the mirror, thinking how silly I must look. Wearing a dark skull covered shirt with my pink pajama pants. The shirt fit like a glove, and it smelled nice too. _Not that I was smelling it…..ok I was. See what he's done to me!_

I so badly wanted to put myself back there. Let him finish saying whatever he had to say. Am I crazy for thinking we could work? We're very different, but I feel as though I know him a lot better now than I did before. At first I told myself no, that it was all in my head. He'd never want me the way I want him. But come on! He gave me a nickname, he _serenaded me,_ he gave me a shirt. Are those things you do for your friends? No!

I was still gazing at myself in the mirror when I heard it. Once again, the notes of a bass coming from my balcony. I almost screamed as I made sure my hair wasn't sticking up before strutting out to meet him. He stopped playing as soon as he saw me and allowed his feet to touch the ground. I wasn't ready for the grin he gave me when he saw the shirt, and I felt a little embarrassed. I was going to make a comment about using the front door when he spoke:

"You ran out on me, gummy boy. I had something to tell you."

"You can't have the shirt back."

"Nah, it looks good on you." _Oh no he didn't._

"Thanks." My attempt to sound sarcastic was thwarted by the soft smile on his face. He approached me, a scene all too familiar. But this time I was ready for the conclusion. He just needed to say it.

"You wanna know why I wrote that love song?"

"Uh huh." I cringed at how desperate my voice sounded.

"I wrote it because….I think I'm in love with you."

There it was. It was like a weight lifted off my shoulders. He may have said "I think", but there wasn't an ounce of uncertainty in his voice. The look on his face was so precious. Hopeful, vulnerable, _afraid._ But he didn't need to be. He had me from the moment he drifted into my view.

"How dare you," I said, stepping closer so our bodies were nearly touching. I looked up at him with stars in my eyes. "How dare you make me wait so long." I grabbed him by the collar and I kissed him. I felt his surprise as our lips crammed together but it didn't last, as he placed a hand on the back of my head, forcing the kiss deeper. I had no complaints, sliding my hands down onto his chest. He was doing some exploring of his own, when I saw a pair of eyes in my bedroom. I pushed Marshall off of me and tried to compose myself.

"My apologizes, Prince Gumball. I was not aware you had a guest." Peppermint Maid stood in my room, glaring out at us with an expression that lacked surprise or interest. I told myself that was a good thing. "I merely came up here to bring you your late night snack." She motioned to the platter in her hand.

 _Oh my. I'd forgotten how late it was. She probably thought we were just getting started….ugh I mustn't think of that now._

"Thank you Peppermint Maid. I suppose it is very late. Perhaps we can hang out tomorrow, Marshall? Just the two of us?"

He was visibly still trying to recover from the sudden end to our first kiss, and I'm sure I looked the same. "Can't get enough of me huh?" He grabbed me by the arm and pulled me closer, and I turned my head for him to whisper. "You're lucky your nanny showed up, otherwise you'd have gotten more than enough." That excited me and made me shudder all at once. Can't he see I'm trying to get myself under control here?

"See ya tomorrow at sundown?" He began to float away slowly.

"Works for me." I tried not to sound to eager. He gave me a wink before disappearing into the night. I almost twirled as I made my way back into my bed room. Peppermint Maid had brought me cookies and milk, and I ate them all quickly, chugging down the milk afterward. Kissing really works up an appetite I suppose.

"Have you ever been in love, Peppermint Maid?" I knew I probably sounded like a lovesick fool, but I didn't care. She shook her head no, keeping a suspiciously vacant expression. "I never knew this was what it felt like. I've always longed for companionship, but I never thought I'd find something so..." I found myself stumbling over my feet before I could finish, catching myself on my dresser. The room started to move and contort around me, and I found it difficult to support myself.

"Peppermint Maid? Something's wrong…" I barely gargled out those last words before I crumpled to the ground. I looked up to find her staring down at me, not the slightest bit of concern on her face. Last thing I saw was her fiddling with her necklace, and then everything went dark.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading**

 **More coming soon.**

 **Favorite, Follow, and Review. :)**


	9. Tragedy

PM

I couldn't believe it. My masters new plan had worked like a charm! He'd practically come up with it on the spot, and it was still genius. I was _so_ lucky to be his humble servant. Of course, I would serve none other than the best, and if there was any doubt before, there is no denying now that he is just that. It made it even more spectacular that _I_ was the one executing all his plans. Sure, I hadn't been able to learn the spell, but he informed me it was a difficult enchantment that the greatest of minds struggled with. I struggled with it, so does that make me the greatest of minds? _Absolutely._

I found it difficult to suppress my smile as I got myself ready for today's events. The next part of our new plan involved announcing to the candy citizens that a _terrible fate_ has befallen our precious prince, and I certainly couldn't be grinning through the whole thing. It was crucial at this point in time that I get the masses to trust me, so I must be careful of the things I say. Some may think the candy people to be unintelligent, but this is not the case. If I am unconvincing, there is a chance that someone will see through everything I say, and it'll be all over from there.

I looked into my mirror and took a few deep breaths. _Grief. Sadness. Outrage._ I had to project all these emotions while hiding one that would give me away: _guilt._ Honestly, it was as if there were none to be found in my entire body. Just a month ago, I would have never done half the things I was doing now. I wouldn't put deception above myself, but I would never do anything to hurt Prince Gumball. But I wasn't _really_ hurting him right? It was for the good of the kingdom. I'm sure he'd understand.

 _ **Do you remember what it is you must say? We can't make any mistakes here. It could cost us everything.**_

"Don't worry, I remember. I know it may sound strange, but I feel excited! I've never addressed the entire kingdom like this before."

 _ **You aren't supposed to feel excited. You're supposed to-**_

"I know, I know. Upset and grieving. I said don't worry."

He didn't respond, but I paid it no attention. I don't know why he thinks I can not handle a simple task. Hiding my agitation, I open my door and begin my trek down the hall. The usual hustle and bustle of the daily life in the castle is replaced with hushed murmurings. As far as I know, no one is certain why the prince has not emerged from his room yet. It is unlike of him to sleep in so late, but no one dares enter his room. I pass his door on my way, putting my ear up against it. Silence. _Just as planned._

I hurry across the palace to a large balcony overlooking the central part of the kingdom. All the important announcements are made here, and the news I'm about to break is _definitely_ important. As soon as I step outside, I feel hundreds of pairs of eyes on me. Word travels fast, and apparently the whole kingdom awaited news from the castle. _This is almost too easy._ I make sure that happy thought doesn't reach my face as I clear my throat and prepare to speak.

"Attention Candy People, I regret to inform you that I come bearing bad news. Our _dear_ prince has fallen victim to a hex; one that has placed him in a comatose state. Every effort to wake him has been unsuccessful, and we've tried just about everything. Believe me when I say I hope this not to be true, but it is feared that he may never awaken." I finished my speech and did my best to portray a depressed expression. This proved easier said than done, but it was hardly necessary. Many of the citizens turned to one another in shock, or simply stared down at nothing. It was silent for a moment, until someone yelled:

"Who placed the hex on him?" _I'm soooo glad you asked._ I had to physically restrain a chuckle.

"This is something we _do_ know. Last night, our fair prince was preparing for bed when the vampire, Marshall Lee, appeared on his balcony. I am unsure what exactly ensued after his arrival, but when I entered his chambers to deliver his snack, I found them engaged in a passionate kiss." I paused to let that sink in. I was interested to see how they would react to this. I saw a few confused looks, but also a few smiles. While it was no secret that the prince preferred men, I would have at least hoped they had the sense to see that those two do _not_ go together. Apparently I was wrong. Oh well. _They'll see things my way in a moment._

"The only conclusion we are able to draw from this event is that Marshall Lee is responsible for our prince's ailment. I am certain the vampire possesses dark magic, and it would only make sense that he would target our prince. Probably out of jealousy, or maybe it is just his wicked nature. Either way, all the blame belongs to him, and he must pay the price!" I pumped as much enthusiasm as I possibly could into that last statement, and it seemed to have worked. The candy people looked like an angry mob, and every bit and piece of conversation I heard told me they were on my side.

But then one voice cut through the crowd.

"No! Marshall would never do that. There's gotta be another explanation!"

 _Fionna the human._ I hadn't expected her to be here, but I should have known word would reach her too. Everyone had gone quiet and looked to either Fionna or myself. I knew a lot of them trusted her, as she has done much good for the kingdom. This could prove to be a problem. I felt the amulet begin to heat up again, but I ignored it. Master seemed to have no faith in me, and I was determined to prove him wrong.

"Fionna, I'm surprised at you. I assumed you'd be the first to help make sure justice is served. Do you not wish to help the prince, and all the kingdom?"

"I do want to help, but you have to trust me. Marshall would never do anything to hurt Gumball."

"You seem to know a lot about the so called _vampire king._ You must spend an awful lot of time with him."

"Yeah. He's my friend, just like Gumball. That's why I think we-"

"Could it be that _you_ are also part of this malicious plot?"

Cake answered instead. "Don't you go accusing my Fionna of anything nasty like that."

"Such hostility. I never thought I'd see the day were one of our greatest heroes would betray us. Guards, seize them." The banana guards were on either side of the pair at once. The crowd gasped when Fionna drew her sword, and this time I was certain I must have been grinning. I didn't know if they were actually going to buy that, but the fact that she's fighting back is only making her seem more guilty. It took longer than I would have liked, but eventually the guards were able to subdue them. They were taken away, and the candy people turned their attention back to me.

"Do not worry, this will all be solved soon enough. The vampire is to return here tonight at sundown. Everyone is to be in their homes at this time, to ensure your safety. He'll no doubt be coming to collect his prize, the body of our beloved Gumball. But fear not, the banana guards will be ready, and we will bring him to justice!" The crowd cheered after I finished, and I knew I had done it. As I returned inside the castle, I allowed myself to smile all I wanted. Master still said nothing, but I knew he was proud.

Or maybe he was just pouting because I hadn't needed his help.

* * *

ML

The sun had finally set, and I'll admit I was a little more than eager to see Gumball again. After last night, well….I couldn't stop thinking about him. It was like my entire life made sense all at once. He was the one I was meant to be with. I know it sounds lame, but it felt like _fate._ He completed me, and I was ready to _complete_ a whole lot of things with him. I'd spent at least five minutes looking at myself in the mirror, which is basically an hour for me. It seems like we were always getting interrupted, but tonight would be different.

As I began floating towards the castle, I began running my plan for tonight through my head. I'd take him up in the air with me, where he'd have no choice but to hold on, and we'd fly to a spot long forgotten. It was atop a small cliff where I used to stargaze with….someone else. That was a _long_ time ago, back when I was probably barely four feet tall. _Man, how things have changed. That crazy old broad doesn't even remember me anymore._ I tucked that thought away as the balcony came into view.

I hadn't brought my bass this time, so I guess the whole _play notes mysteriously until he notices me_ thing wouldn't work tonight. I came to a stop at the edge of the balcony and stood in silence for a moment. I didn't know if he was ready or not so I didn't want to barge into his room. _Although, seeing him all flustered and embarrassed would be pretty cute._ I decided I'd take the chance and just go in anyway.

His room was dark, even by my standards, and I didn't hear a sound. At first I assumed he must have been somewhere else, but then I noticed his sleeping form lying in his bed. I smiled as I approached; he looked so peaceful. I contemplated crawling into bed next to him, but then I figured I should just wake him up. Maybe he'll just ask me to do that anyway. I reached out a hand to lightly shake him and found that he was unsettlingly cold. He was unresponsive to my touch, and before I could form any conclusions, someone spoke.

"Tragic, isn't it?" I looked up to find that walking mint in a maid outfit standing in the corner of the room. She approached the bed, and brushed a hand across gummy's face. "He was so innocent; so naive." She looked pointedly at me, but I ignored it.

"What happened to him?"

"As if you don't know. _You_ did this to him." She forcefully pointed a finger at me, and I took an involuntary step back. _What was she talking about? Does she really think I did this?_ I looked back down to Gumball. In the dark, it was near impossible to discern if he was breathing or not. Was he…. _dead?_ I stomped that thought into dust before I allowed myself to panic. This was wrong. I didn't know what was going on, but I was going to fix it.

"What _happened_ to him?" I repeated, firmer this time.

"It was _you._ You deceived our poor prince into falling _love_ with you, and then sucked the life out of him with your kiss."

"That isn't true and you know it. Just tell me what-"

"Don't deny it! Your wicked actions _must_ be punished! Guards! Take this _monster_ away!" At that moment, the door to the room burst open. In came several large banana looking guys, all armed with lances and swords. I probably could have made a break for the balcony and flown away, but I didn't want to leave Gumball behind. I prepared to grow into my giant bat form, but found myself overwhelmed before I could even begin. Next thing I knew, I was handcuffed and being dragged away.

"Gumball!" I shouted to him, in a last attempt to see him wake up. He didn't move a muscle and as the door shut, I felt a lone tear trickle down my cheek.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading**

 **More coming soon.**

 **Favorite, Follow, and Review :)**


	10. Forever

**Final Chapter. Enjoy :)**

* * *

ML

I was already wide awake when the banana guards approached my cell. I'd drifted in and out of sleep all night, dreaming of Gumball waking up and being ok, or having nightmares in which he was dead and it _really was_ my fault. Of course, I knew it wasn't. I can't "suck the life" out of people, not like I can drink the red from things. But the nightmares were unsettling enough that it kept me awake from around the crack of dawn until now, all of which I had to witness from a window with bars. I didn't even know they had jail cells in the candy kingdom. So much for sweetness.

The guards opened the door and ordered me to follow them. I knew if I tried to escape they'd probably just hunt me down, and I wasn't going anywhere until I figured out what happened to gummy. I wished I had a way to contact Fionna somehow. I figured if anyone could talk some sense into these candy freaks, it was her. As we exited the jail, I quickly realized Fionna would be of no help to me. She and Cake were both sitting amongst a crowd of people, each sporting a pair of cuffs. Cake's looked to be infused with some sort of magic that prevented her from growing, but Fi clearly had a lot more wiggle room in hers. She eyed her bag sitting a few feet away, which I hoped contained a sword.

I was brought onto a stand in front of the crowd, and up on the balcony of the castle stood mint maid lady, looking very pleased with herself. One of the banana guards had to hold an umbrella above my head since they refused to unbind my hands, and he kept tilting it when his arm got tired. I was gonna have a nasty burn on my arm if he kept that up, but right now I've got bigger problems.

"Good people of the Candy Kingdom. This is the trial of Marshall Lee vs The Crown. We are going to get to the bottom of this whole disaster, and then you as a whole will decide if he is innocent or guilty." The crowd cheered, and after they quieted down, she turned to smirk down at me. "Now, Marshall Lee, do you swear to tell the truth and nothing but the truth?"

"I won't promise anything until you uncuff me and let me hold my own umbrella. Mr. Flabby Arms over here is gonna kill me before the jury does."

I heard a few snickers in the crowd, and peppermint lady rolled her eyes and made a slight waving motion at the guards who complied with my request. Now able to sit more comfortably, I swore to tell the truth, though I doubt they'll believe me. Peppermint lady leaned forward on the balcony and began to question me.

"Mister Lee, what was your relationship with our dear Prince Gumball?"

"We're pretty close."

"So friends?"

"You tell me. You walked in on that kiss. Did it seem like we're just friends?"

"I'm asking you, Mister Lee."

"We didn't have a chance to really talk it over, but I'd like to call him my boyfriend."

" _Really?_ What does the word _boyfriend_ mean to you?"

"A guy that I really like spending time with and want to know romantically."

"Do you consider _killing someone_ romantic?"

"Did you seriously just ask me that?"

"Well Mister Lee, regardless of the circumstances, you _are_ a monster."

"And you're a piece of candy, but here you are, pretending to be a judge."

Despite the fact that their monarch could possibly be dead, I was pretty certain that most of the candy people in attendance were only here for the entertainment value. It was also _very_ clear to me that _mint bitch_ was hell bent on blaming this all on me. This whole trial was probably just to make a spectacle, and she was going to throw me back in the cell anyway. However, I don't think she'd blame me without a reason. If they really didn't know what happened, they'd be looking for a solution, not someone to blame. When do you look for someone to blame? When _you_ are the guilty one. _Smarter than I look, huh?_

"Let's change the subject. What can you tell me about your supernatural abilities, Mister Lee?"

"I'm not capable of sucking the life out of people. I'll just say that right now, since I know that's what you think."

"I didn't ask you what you _couldn't_ do."

"Fine. I can float, drink the red from things, turn into a vampire bat, basic stuff really."

"Hmmm. I think we need another perspective here. Fionna the human, to the stand!"

The guards practically shoved me out of the way as Fionna was escorted up onto the stand. We exchanged looks of worry as she turned to face the balcony. The banana guards did not cuff me, but they did hold large swords on either side of me. I don't know why they thought that would stop me from floating away, but I wasn't going to try that. _Not yet, anyways. Not until I can figure out what the hell is going on._

"What can you tell me about Mister Lee's powers?"

"Ummm…. I don't know. He kinda said it all."

" _Really?_ I seem to recall an event where he kidnapped your friend Cake and raised an entire graveyard from the dead to _attack_ you when you tried to save her."

"That's not fair. He was just-"

"Is that true or not?"

"I don't-"

"Is it _true_ or _not?_ "

Fionna turned around to glance at me, sadness in her eyes. _Poor kid. She didn't need to get dragged into this._ I nodded my head at her, letting her know it was ok. It was true, that did happen. And in this context, it wasn't helping my case _at all._ She appeared to get even more upset when I did this, but turned around anyway. She didn't have the strength to look up again, so she just nodded. The crowd of candy people gasped as the guards prepared to remove her from the stand.

"You see? That wasn't so hard. I believe I have presented you all with enough evidence. I will give you a few moments to talk it over among yourselves." She gave me a wicked grin and I knew I was toast. Glancing around the crowd, it was clear from the glares I was getting that I was going to be announced as guilty any moment now. My eyes fell on Fionna, who looked at me urgently. She had managed to slip out of her handcuffs without being noticed, and was clearly waiting for some sort of plan.

I glanced back up at the peppermint lady. She was behind all this, but I didn't know why. Regardless of her motive, I knew I would have to expose her. I stared at her for a good minute, trying to figure her out. She stared right back at me, playing with her big ugly necklace in her hand. _Talk about creepy. I'd expect to see somebody wearing something like that in the Nightosphere._ I squinted to see it better, noticing the eerily familiar symbol on the front. It hit me all at once.

 _She's possessed._

I wasted no time springing into action. Despite the pain, I ditched the umbrella, chucking it at the banana guards. I quickly flew up in the air and towards Fionna. She must have had some idea of what I had in mind, as she quickly retrieved a sword from her bag. When I reached her, I grabbed her off the ground and darted through the air towards the castle. "Hit the necklace!" Was all I had time to say, before we reached the balcony and Fionna lunged at her.

* * *

 _-3 Days Later-_

So, turns out I was wrong. Peppermint lady wasn't possessed. She was just, in a trance or something. After the amulet was smashed she snapped out of it, but she still seemed pretty shaken. We filled in the gaps in her memory and she gave us a list of ingredients for what she was pretty sure was an antidote for gummy boy. Next day, she was gone. Her room was empty and no one had seen her all morning. I'd probably want to leave too if I was unknowingly involved in a major scandal.

Oh yeah. That amulet? From the nightosphere. My mom used to warn me about evil demons who would be trapped in inanimate objects and then thrown into the nightosphere. Guess we were a dumping ground for any other lands to put their villains. Apparently maid lady got her hands on one and fell victim to its tricks. The symbol on it was actually from an ancient language that meant something along the lines of "do not wear". If only she'd known. _Oh well._

I'm not too good with mixing potions and junk, so I left that to Fi and Cake. They claim this time they _finally_ got it right, so we made our way into gummy's room. Even though it's sad to see him so still and lifeless, it gives me time to look at him without him knowing. I can't drool too much though. The girls tease me enough about it as it is. _Maybe your kiss will wake him up Marshall._ If only.

Since he couldn't drink, they had to inject him with the liquid using a needle. So, either this would wake him up, or we just stabbed him in his sleep for no reason. Fi got squeamish at the last second, so Cake (not too gently) stuck it in, pumped the potion through, and said "now wake up!". There seemed to be no effect at first, but then he slowly started to blink his eyes open. Cake removed the needle and bandaged his arm as he sat up, no one speaking a word. He took a minute to focus, then finally noticed all three of us sitting there.

"Um...what's going on?"

"Girl, you've been asleep for days." Cake got right to the point.

"WHAT? That can't be right! I'm going to be so behind on my work! Who's been taking care of the kingdom? How could I-"

"You missed our date." He stopped his babbling and looked at me. I couldn't help but smile at the worried look on his face. _He's so cute when he's having a breakdown._

"Would someone PLEASE explain to me what's going on?"

The three of us burst out laughing, only adding to his stress. Fi gave me a sly glance. "Maybe we shouldn't overwhelm him. Come on Cake, we'll let Marshall sort this out." And with that, the girls were gone. I got up from my chair and slid onto the bed next to my gummy. He didn't seem to be in the mood for cuddling.

"Marshall, please. Can you just tell-"

"Alright alright. I'll give you the fast version. Peppermint found a magic evil amulet that hypnotized her into trying to take over the world. She had a super elaborate plan and she poisoned you to make you fall into a coma. She pinned it on me and put me, Fi, and Cake in jail for a night. Then she held a _totally biased_ trial but because I'm so awesome, we saved you anyway. There, happy?"

"...wow. I'm not sure what I expected, but that definitely wasn't it."

"Well, now you know. _And,_ since you skipped out on our date, you need to make up for that." I slid my arm around him and prepared to pull him in for our second kiss. Fionna had left the door open, but I was pretty sure she knew I'd come get her when I was done. But, gummy had other ideas, putting his hand up to stop me.

"Marshall, wait."

"What? You're skipping out on me again?"

"No. I need to ask you something."

"Better be important."

"It is…..I know the last few days have been crazy for you, or so you make it sound anyway. But if we're gonna do this, I need to know that you're intentions are pure. It's not that I don't trust you, but I'm a prince. And a prince can't have casual relationships. Everything is very serious. And…" he started to blush, "...in this case that's good, because I want to be with you. But I still have a duty to my people to make the right choices. And I meant to bring this up on our date, but then I got _poisoned_. Where was I going with this….."I don't think he was confused at all. The look in his eyes told me he was afraid, and I didn't want him to feel that way with me. I knew what he was getting at, and to be honest, it was something I wanted too.

"Listen gummy boy, I don't know what you thought this was, but let me set the record straight."

His eyes gleamed up at mine, and I stared into them intensely.

"You're mine, I'm yours, and we can stay like that forever."

His response wasn't verbal, but rather the smashing of his lips against mine. And all I have left to say is: we _definitely_ shut the door after that.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Hope you liked it :)**

 **A big thank you to everyone who faved followed or reviewed. That's what keeps me going**

 **Will I ever write for this paring again? I don't see it in the near future, but maybe some day. I have other trash ships to chase now XD**

 **Anyway, I wish you all the best!**


End file.
